


I knew you’d submit

by preciousorgans



Category: Avengers, Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Mild Foot Fetish, Reader Insert, one shot but I can add more if anyone is interested!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousorgans/pseuds/preciousorgans
Summary: My very first “fic” ever! It’s really just a short drabble.This is inspired by “Hostage” written by @MastreIn which readers home is being used by loki as a safe base while being persued.





	I knew you’d submit

He's looking down on you and you could feel your skin burning up. You can't believe he's really making you do this again but it's definitely better than the first time.  
You absolutely hated him for that! Was it because you know him now? His skin is so smooth and it's cool to the touch. You didn't notice that the first time. 

His breathing is slower now, and so is yours but you know not to let up pressure, unless you wanted warning glance shot your way or worse, a punishment. You heard a sigh!??? You did... You absolutely did. Oooof that's nice, hopefully he can make some more noises for you.  
Starting to focus on his arch rubbing your thumb in circles, you notice his breathing slowing down; the other hand was holding his heel, your thumb there applying pressure as well. He's so cute when he's not talking, even cuter with these lidded eyes he's sporting. 

“Enjoying yourself kitten?" You feel a blush rise in your cheeks and a spike in your nose, brows furrowing. "No I'm not this is the worst I would rather do anything else in this whole world" he let's out a soft chuckle, "don't tempt me kitten. Move on to the next foot" you can feel him watching you, it's so embarrassing, why are you enjoying this? "did you hear me, your attitude is deplorable" why does he talk like that it's so bossy -__-  
You don't move on to the next foot yet, you linger where you are are move closer to him he's radiating a cool air, it feels so nice, you straighten his foot out and nuzzle your face into his soles; god it feels so good, you move your face slowly back and forth. 

“Kitten?..." exactly what you needed to set you off, doesn't he know that word gets to you? You can't help it, your body rejecting your orders of what you know is normal and acceptable. You kiss where you had been nuzzling once, twice, three times....oh god what are you doing he's going to think you're so weird.... "oh my pet, I knew you'd come around it's so good to see you worshiping your God"... you roll your eyes, hopefully he doesn't see that, and you move on to the next foot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Suggestions are more than welcome! But be kind please heh ;__;


End file.
